Reality of dreaming
by Emy.Elle
Summary: Xena/Hercules Xena/Iolaus Xena/Gabrielle Gabrielle/Iolaus Gabrielle/Hercules SMUT read and review


They snuck into her and Gabrielle's inn room, tip-toe-ing around, kissing like there was no tomorrow..well..it was no tomorrow for them, as they only had tonight, but neither paused enough to breathe, let alone think of consequences. As soon as the door was closed Hercules slammed Xena into the adjacent wall, pulling her legs to his waist, kissing her ferociously. She gave into his kiss, his need for her.

Her skirt went up as Hercules ran his fingers up Xena's tight. She forgot how to breathe when he squeezed he upper thigh so hard it would bruise in the morning. A moan escaped her throat into their heated kiss. She felt Hercules' erection poke her core. She felt his desire wash over her and turn her on to no end. She swallowed Hercules' groan as he cupped her breasts. His touch was urgent, rough, painful, but she loved the pain. She loved that was the one who made Hercules feel like that. Her eyes flung closed as Hercules' lips moved from her mouth to her neck and lightly sucked on her sensitive skin.

Xena and Hercules were so caught in the magic of their bodies that they completely failed to notice the couple making out on the window bed. The second the door was open both Gabrielle and Iolaus froze. They weren't expecting Xena back for a while. She had sent word she had met a guy. What was she doing here? Gabrielle's answer came when she saw Hercules sneak in behind Xena, slam her against the wall and let his inner animal take over him. Her eyes were bulging out of her head, forgetting her shy nature, forgetting her naked body.

Iolaus gasped seeing his long time friend with another woman. He was doing the exact same thing, so he daren't judge, but he found it unbelievable that they had to end up in the same hotel room, tonight, of all nights. He heard Hercules and Xena's moans get more and more intense as their hands roamed each other's body with hunger so he stood up from the bed he shared with Gabrielle, forgetting that both he and Gabrielle were half naked and lit the torches beside the bed.

When Xena saw light from behind her closed eye lids she got scared and involuntarily bucked up against Hercules' throbbing erection. Her nails dug into Hercules' shoulders and she bit down on her own tongue so she wouldn't scream seeing Iolaus in his underwear. Hercules' head shot up from Xena's neck. He instinctively pulled Xena closer. She slid her legs down his body until her feet touched the floor.

Hercules slowly turned from his lover to see Iolaus standing half naked in front of him, a beautiful young girl in the bed behind him. His jaw dropped.

- What...? He asked Iolaus, even if he knew the exact answer. He was amazed to see Iolaus not shy away under a shirt. His scar fully exposed. Hercules blinked and when his eyes came into focus again his gaze landed at the girl Iolaus had chosen for the night. Gorgeous, big brown eyes, long blonde hair, a pouty little mouth that seemed red and swollen from kissing. His mouth dropped a little when his gaze ran down her body. She was shamelessly laying there naked, her small breasts perky and begging to be touched.

Iolaus had had a second to get over the shock of seeing Hercules kiss another woman. When Hercules stepped away a little he understood what Hercules had seen in her. He got lost in the blue of her eyes as she stood there looking at him like a deer in the headlights of a car. Her mouth had fallen open just a bit as she was gasping for air, her chest going up and down in an erratic rhythm. Then he heard a sound he'll never forget.

Xena giggled as her shock slowly started to melt away. She felt so aroused all over again seeing Hercules flush as he imagined why Iolaus was almost naked. Xena never in a million years would have imagined that she would actually get to see Iolaus naked. Yet there he was and, oh man, he was gorgeous. Not as much as Hercules, but gorgeous in his own way. She could finally understand why Gabrielle loved this man. She looked over at Gabrielle and another giggle left her chest.

Gabrielle was frozen until she heard Xena's giggles. Their eyes locked and she instantly knew what Xena was thinking. She couldn't help a giggle. This scene was insane! Iolaus eyeing Xena while Hercules did the same to her. As she lay there - oh, my God! - completely naked! She dragged the covers over her chest. It was too late now - all of them had seen her - but she felt herself blush hard as, not only her face turned red, but her entire body. Still, Xena's giggles were helping. She flashed a complete smile.

- What? What's going on? Asked Iolaus in a complete daze switching his gaze from one woman to the other.

- Nothing..really..Xena replied looking straight into Gabrielle's eyes across the room, an unspoken understanding passing between them.

- Why are you too giggling about? Hercules added, his voice a bit defensive now. Gabrielle picked up on his undertone while she replied, still not breaking eye contact with Xena.

- Nothing, Hercules..it's just..one time, a long time ago..Gabrielle started and Xena took the story.

- I had a dream that I shared with Gabrielle..

- We never ever dreamed that any of it would come true, but..

- But, now..now we can make ALL of it come true. Xena stated, adding a special emphasis on the word "all", raising an eyebrow at Gabrielle.

Gabrielle nodded and turned a brighter shade of red - if that was even possible. But the two women never broke eye contact..

- What dream? Iolaus asked, his voice half curious, half scared.

- Emm..Xena turned red as Gabrielle gave her an "I dare you to say all that out loud" kind of look. Xena swallowed hard. She could not open her mouth to say the words. Gabrielle got a devilish look in her eyes as she explained to the two very amazed men every detail of Xena's dream. Xena turned a deeper shade of red with every word Gabrielle let past her lips. She slid down the wall where Hercules had pinned her when the first entered the room - that seemed like a lifetime ago.

When Gabrielle finished her detailed description both men were left looking at her with their mouths wide open. Hercules' head shot to Xena when he heard her slide down to the floor. He was amazed that this beautiful angel-faced young woman could have dreams THAT vivid, THAT detailed and just THAT...well..THAT! He caught Iolaus' eye. An unexpected understanding passed between them as they both wanted to make Xena's dream turn real. Iolaus' willingness was completely exposed for all of them to see. Hercules smirked at him.

Iolaus moved to Gabrielle as Hercules went to get Xena to stand up. She took his extended hand and she led her to Gabrielle's bed, to sit right next to her naked friend.

- You, girls, want to make that dream come true? Hercules asked with so much self confidence it blew Xena out of the water. She hadn't expected his reaction. She gasped out loud and nodded just barely. Gabrielle smiled wide.

- Mmhmmm..She purred snuggling under Iolaus' arm. Iolaus' lips instantly captured hers in a sloppy, demanding, passionate kiss.

- Mmm..Hercules moaned. - I think we're a bit over-dressed..He whispered in Xena's ear, his hot breath on her neck.

Xena gasped but she allowed Hercules to help her stand. She eagerly accepted and answered his kiss. Hercules' lips made her feel safe and secure. She forgot everything again. Everything but Gabrielle's moans under Iolaus' touch. She felt aroused beyond control by all the hormones flying around the room. Hercules' hands ripped her shirt away together with her bra. The second the clothing was gone Hercules' hands and lips were on her chest.

Hercules delighted himself with the fullness of Xena's chest and with the moans he was drawing out of her. He pushed Xena down on the same bed where Iolaus was working his magic on Gabrielle. The heat in Xena's eyes made him hard. So hard it hurt. He pulled the rest of Xena's clothes off with one single move. He'd never felt so much need for any other woman in his life. It hurt. He threw his clothes off and kneeled in between Xena's beautiful legs.

He allowed himself to sneak away a look at Iolaus, smirked at the sight and turned to bury his tongue deep inside Xena. She gasped. Her head lolled back. Her fingers dug into his hair.

Iolaus heard Xena's sounds of pleasure. It was something he had never allowed himself to dream. His senses were on overload. Moans of pleasure coming from all sides and from inside as well. The slender young woman under him was bringing to surface needs he had never imagined he had. Every one of those needs was now going straight down to his groin, his erection throbbing against Gabrielle's delicious thighs. He wanted to kiss those thighs..he wanted to kiss every inch of Gabrielle's delicious skin. When she moaned his name Iolaus let go of every last inhibition. He just allowed his inner animal to take over.

Gabrielle sensed a change in Iolaus' touch. His hands became rougher, more demanding, his kisses deeper. She moaned his name again as Iolaus' lips went lower on her neck, her chest, her belly..oh, he needed Iolaus to stop teasing and just take her hard and fast. NOW!

- Iolaus, please..She begged, but for nothing. He ignored her core and just began to kiss her left thigh..every inch..going down to her knee, her calf, her foot..oh, his lips felt like velvet on the soul of her inner foot, on the pads of her foot, on her toes..God! Iolaus was gently sucking on her toes..Gabrielle had never felt so aroused before. She felt a nagging sensation of loss when Iolaus' lips left her toes only to start the whole agonizing process all over again on her right leg..foot..toes..

A sudden scream of Hercules' name broke the quiet of the room as Xena came hard around Hercules' tongue and fingers. Her vision was blurry, her breath catching in her breast. But Hercules did not allow her to catch her breath, he kept moving his fingers inside of her at a faster pace, his tongue swirling around her core mercilessly. Xena began to buck up against that wonderful tongue, those expert fingers. It took little to send her into another orgasm.

- Mmm..so sweet, so fast..how can you come this fast? Hercules asked Xena, not allowing her to rest. – Let's see how much you can take..come for me again, baby..

And Xena did. Hard and sharp. She almost fainted.

- Please..please..She begged. She, herself, did not know what she was begging for - time to breathe or another orgasm.

Hercules moved up her body and Xena felt a loss when he took his fingers out of her. Suddenly she was on top of Hercules, their lips pressed together, his impressive erection digging into her abdomen. Hercules ran his hands up her back.

- I need your mouth..Hercules began but Xena quieted him down with a sloppy kiss. She moved down his body moaning.

- You're so gorgeous. She whispered while gently biting at his left ear. - I want you inside of me so much..She went on but left his ear to place a necklace of kisses just under his jaw. When she finally reached his other ear he shrugged a little. - But..I guess..She purred. - That I'll just have to wait a bit..Xena bit down on Hercules' collarbone. Hard enough to make him moan, light enough so his skin would not bruise.

Xena's lips slipped down Hercules' body. When he tried to touch her she grabbed his wrists and placed both his hands on either side of his head.

- You're not allowed to touch me, until I allow you to. She ordered Hercules. He swallowed hard and simply nodded. Xena smiled.

Her lips went straight down to where Hercules needed them most. She didn't pause but took him completely in her mouth until his head hit the back of her throat. Hercules' head jerked up at the unexpected feeling. He couldn't take the innocence in those blue eyes. Xena kept moving her head up and down. How come she didn't have a gag reflex? How could she even breathe? She was amazing. Hercules' eyes closed. He needed to touch her, but still focused on keeping his hands where Xena had placed them. The pleasure she was giving him was indescribable! But then..it was gone. Hercules lifted his head again, opened his eyes only to see those big blue eyes stare back at him with lust and need.

- I need help..Xena said with innocence. - Touch me..She begged. And Hercules did. He grabbed her hair in both of his fists. He slammed himself in Xena's mouth without a second thought. He was still amazed at how she'd allow him to literally fuck her mouth like that. The pressure was building up again. He needed to come. So bad. Her tongue was so warm on his throbbing vein. He needed to come.

- I'm..Hercules breathed out slowing down his thrusts. He didn't want to come in Xena's mouth. To his surprise Xena picked up on his slowing down and began to move on her own even faster. It didn't take long for him to come hard inside of her mouth. His eyes glued shut. His teeth clenched tight, trying to stop the loud noises he wanted to let out. He tried to calm down and open his eyes when he felt a rush of colder air on his member.

Xena gently kissed Hercules' lips. He needed a few seconds. She rested her face on Hercules' chest, against his erratically beating heart and watched her best friend being pleasured by Iolaus. It was so hot!

Gabrielle moaned loudly when Iolaus finally decided to leave her legs alone and tend to her core. She'd never imagined he'd be so skilled. It only took a few touches - not even inside of her - to send her through her first orgasm. Iolaus was the perfect combination of gentle and rough as he kept going, slipping a finger inside of her. When she began bucking up against his hand Iolaus added a second finger, his tongue tracing gentle circles on her the outside. She moaned loudly when another finger gently slipped in her other whole.

That was surprising. She'd never felt that before. It wasn't a bad feeling, it was just new. Invasive. Delicious. She could feel Iolaus gently squeezing his fingers on both sides of her wall and it was driving her crazy. Without wanting she began bucking up against Iolaus' hand. Iolaus kept going a little while longer and when he felt her buck up again he added yet another finger to the invasion in her back side.

Gabrielle moaned loud. It hurt. It really hurt. Yet..she did not want it to stop. She wanted more. Much more. She balled her fists in Iolaus' hair. He snuck his tongue inside of her, past his fingers. It was all it took for Gabrielle to come again. Hard. Squeezing all four of Iolaus' fingers.

- Fuck! She breathed out. She jumped up like a tiger from under Iolaus and pinned him to the bed. A whimper of loss had left her lips as she had slipped off those amazing fingers.

As Gabrielle moved on top of him Iolaus ended with his head on Hercules' panting chest, almost hitting Xena in the face. How were they taking a break when he hadn't even come yet? He looked at Gabrielle in amazement. The woman was a goddess! Her body perfect, her face angelic, her mouth filthy as it came down to his. She moved lower on his jaw, his neck, his chest..her touch light over his scar..her lips and tongue following the trail her fingers had made. Iolaus had never felt this desired. He'd never felt so..free..without inhibitions..

Gabrielle kept going down. She didn't bother to notice his nipples. He needed her to kiss his nipples. NOW! She ignored every sensitive spot on his body as she licked a straight line down to his erection. She licked a straight line to his tip and just kept going on the underside, down to his balls. Wow! That was new. Unexpected. Delicious. She toyed around with him. Licked at his balls. Took his head in her mouth for a second. Licked at his thigh. Licked his abs. Licked his erection. Iolaus didn't know what to expect. He let his head rest on Hercules' chest, not caring anymore. As long as there was pleasure he didn't care.

Gabrielle took him in her mouth again. Deeper, this time. But just a second. She kept teasing with random licks and kisses and sucking. Until her hands shot up and pinched both of his nipples and shoved all of his length inside her mouth - all at the same time. Iolaus jerked up in surprise. His hands balled to fists in her long blonde hair, his hips bucked up in her mouth on their own.

Gabrielle looked up at him. The biggest, most brown, most gorgeous eyes filled with lust for him. He lost himself. He let go of any self control. He fucked her mouth until she gagged. The tiniest bit of self control made Iolaus stop bucking up and try to relax but then he saw a smirk tug at Gabrielle's lips. She took her amazing hot mouth off of him. Iolaus groaned his disagreement. Gabrielle replaced her mouth with her hand. Just a few small movements and he came without control.

- No! Iolaus panted. Gabrielle giggled looking at him for just a second before her gaze moved above his head. Iolaus knew that look. She wasn't blinking again. He turned his head. Gabrielle had locked eyes with Xena. Complete understanding was passing between the two of them. He couldn't help but wonder if they had done this before. He moved off Hercules, pulling Gabrielle to his chest. It was a lame attempt to break Gabrielle's eye contact to Xena. It only worked for two seconds. He met Hercules' eyes. It was the first time he'd seen that look on Hercules' face. That smile. It made him feel something. Something he didn't know.

Hercules met Iolaus' gaze. It had been a weird..not bad..new..maybe arousing..hmm...definitely weird experience to have Iolaus come with his head on his chest. The remainders of his pleasure still on Iolaus' face as they looked at one another. It was a new experience for the both of them. Hercules wanted more. The second Iolaus blinked their eye contact was broken and Hercules could turn to look at Xena. Her beautiful face on his shoulder. Eyes locked with Gabrielle again. Why did he find that arousing? Hercules caressed her hair. She didn't move. Didn't break eye contact with her friend. He tried again running his hand down her back. At that Xena blinked and her focus was broken.

Xena felt Hercules' hand touch the sweet spot on her back. She broke eye contact with Gabrielle and just simply looked at him. Hercules smiled.

- Do something for me? He asked, voice leaking lust. Xena nodded. Hercules turned to Gabrielle awaiting her reply as well. Gabrielle gently nodded from Iolaus' arms. - Kiss. Hercules simply voiced his need to the two women in front of him.

Both women widened their eyes. Neither had expected that. Neither had ever thought of that. Xena knew she'd love it. She'd kissed women before, but she was scared Gabrielle wouldn't agree. The one time they had talked about kissing the same sex Gabrielle had seem stand-off-ish. So now Xena's heart turned to a flea. Hercules apparently felt her heart racing with worry, anticipation and a pinch of desire because he looked down right into her eyes.

- I need to see you fully make out. Please. He added when neither woman decided to move.

- That would be such a..sexy image..Iolaus added.

That was all it took for Gabrielle to overcome her fear and get up from Iolaus' chest. Xena followed her movements. They both leaned forward, over the two drooling men in the middle, and allowed their lips to touch. Gently. Chastely. The moans from under them made them both more confident. Their lips pressed closer together. They started to move slowly and their eyes flew shut. As if on cue, both men began to move - most likely touching themselves at the sight.

Xena took a chance and grabbed Gabrielle by the nape of her neck. She knew how to draw a moan of pleasure from a woman. She gently deepened the kiss. Gabrielle rewarded her with a quiet moan as she fully replied to Xena's kiss. Unknown hands grabbed Xena's breasts. She moaned into Gabrielle's mouth in pleasure but never broke their kiss. She felt Hercules' hand slip inside of her from behind and gasped for air. Her lips parted with Gabrielle's for only a second before Gabrielle pulled her back into a sloppy heated kiss filled with moans of pleasure.

Xena's head began to swirl and she lost track of why she was moaning. She loved the feeling of Gabrielle's kiss, the touch of hands all over her body. One of those hands felt softer somehow. Smaller. When she realized Gabrielle was now touching her she opened her eyes and broke the kiss. The smile on Gabrielle's face made her relax. Hercules' hand inside of her made her moan again. She was close again. She pulled Gabrielle back and allowed herself to touch Gabrielle in turn.

It was a new feeling to kiss and touch another woman. And not just another woman. Her best friend. Gabrielle was overwhelmed. Oh, man, it was good to kiss Xena. She'd never imagined doing this. But it felt good. So good. She took a chance, reached out, touched her best friend. A new feeling rushed over her as their tongues battled for dominance. Xena's breasts were soft and reacted to her touch. That gave her a sense of pride. Of confidence. When Xena realized what she'd done she broke their kiss. That scared Gabrielle but she smiled at her friend. Reassuringly, she hoped. Xena blinked slowly and pulled her back into another long, delicious, sloppy kiss.

When Gabrielle felt Xena touch her back she gasped for air. Xena took advantage of that and darted her tongue right in her mouth in such a way it drew a moan out of Gabrielle. She felt Iolaus touch himself under her. His other hand on Xena's breast. That got her even more aroused. When she felt Hercules' hand join Xena's on her breasts Gabrielle lost herself. Her hand darted down as she made herself come.

Neither of them expected Gabrielle to come like that. She smirked at their faces.

- I just had to..

Xena giggled and gently pecked at Gabrielle's lips.

- Nice. She said.. - Switch? Xena blinked at her best friend.

- Mhmm..Gabrielle nodded gently, caressing Xena's face. Both men watched in amazement as both women bent down and kissed them, as if on cue. Still in sync both women got up and just simply switched places, saddling them.

Before either of them could let a single sound out the women bent down and kissed them deep, hard, lustful. Both Hercules and Iolaus were so aroused they didn't need convincing. Their hands shot up in perfect sync, both of them enjoying the new bodies they were now allowed to possess. The women kept saddling their waists, grinding down on them, kissing every inch of skin they could reach. Moans filled up the room again, heat raising from all four bodies.

When things felt unstoppable Xena got up in one fluid move. Iolaus groaned his loss.

- What? He asked.

- Shh..Xena quieted him down as she turned left to watch Gabrielle kiss Hercules' mouth while he got busy with her ass cheeks. Xena leaned in and placed a kiss on Gabrielle's back. She gasped in Hercules' mouth and shot up, a bit startled. She'd clearly lost track of what was happening around her. Gabrielle blinked twice, smiled and leaned in kissing Xena's lips chastely on the lips.

Iolaus groaned under Xena. He literally ripped lost it at the sight of the two women kissing again. Xena turned her attention to him as Gabrielle turned to Hercules. Both women allowed the men to take them at the same time, almost mirroring each other's movements. As soon as they were connected they began to move frantically. Like a competition to get to the top. Iolaus and Hercules were more than surprised but fully enjoyed themselves.

At some point during the "marathon" Xena and Gabrielle linked hands, sharing their erratic pulse with one another. When Xena came she squeezed Gabrielle's hand so hard that Gabrielle moaned her pain. When Gabrielle came as well, Xena welcomed the same pain in her hand. When Gabrielle unclenched her fingers Xena dragged her friend's hand to her lips and kissed her knuckles.

They were both spent, but their men still demanded more. But they knew the women were now too tired to help them finish so, somehow, still in sync, they got the women under them and began pounding them as hard as their bodies would allow it. Gabrielle and Xena found each other's hand again, linking their fingers together. Under the hard pounding, they both soon came again, almost at the same time. Seeing them lost, spent, linked together, Iolaus and Hercules finally found their own release, deep inside their respective lovers. Neither of the men had the power to get up. They remained like that for what seemed like an eternity. Soon they had to move, pull out and ensure that their lovers were all right.

Hercules took over the bathroom. Iolaus soon followed, but when he came back he found them all asleep, Hercules now holding Xena as she still had her fingers linked to Gabrielle's. Iolaus snuck in bed behind Gabrielle and pulled her close.

- I still want you..He whispered to her ear as she slept. He let his head fall to the pillow and fell asleep surrounded by Gabrielle's smell.

A little while later Xena woke up to the most beautiful sight.

Gabrielle's dream had become real. Iolaus was right there, sleeping, holding her tight to his bare chest. Gabrielle's face was the picture of beauty and happiness - her hair falling around her face like a light halo as she gently snored. Xena giggled at the sound. As her body moved she felt a strong torso behind her. His hand came around her waist possessively. Xena smiled. She gently turned her entire body to face her lover.

Hercules looked like an angel. Sleeping lightly. Lips slightly parted. Her breath caught in her chest as she wanted to make this moment last for as long as she could. Hercules pulled her closer in his sleep and she placed her cheek on his chest. The short hairs tickled her face but she loved it. She closed her eyes for a second as she allowed Hercules' scent to invade her every cell. Xena fell back to peaceful sleep without realizing it.

Iolaus woke up because a pesky ray of sunshine was falling right on his face. It was one of the first rays of sunshine of the day. It felt almost like a blessing. Even if he knew this was wrong. Still, his body did not care. His full and throbbing erection was pressing into Gabrielle's thighs. He shifted a little, trying to get away. Gabrielle's body reacted immediately, grinding back against him. He tried again to move away but Gabrielle pushed again, in her sleep. Iolaus was losing his will to pull away. He kept still, but Gabrielle just back up again and Iolaus lost it.

He forgot about everything and pushed inside of her until he was fully sheathed inside of her. His hand darted to her breasts, working her nipples hard, painful. His body began to rock hard into Gabrielle. He took her with everything he had, keeping his sounds muffled in his pillow. He felt Gabrielle come and finished hard right inside of her. As he did Gabrielle opened her eyes.

- Oh, my God! Gabrielle breathed out. - What the fuck? She purred.

- I'm sorry..Iolaus whispered in her ear. - I just had to..He said using her own words.

Gabrielle giggled slightly.

- I need a shower..

- Want company? Iolaus asked her.

- Yes.

They both got out of bed. Gingerly. They didn't want to disturb Hercules and Xena. But, as soon as the bathroom door was closed, all the bets were off. Iolaus attacked Gabrielle with new-found strength and arousal. He backed Gabrielle into the bathroom wall and simply took her anew. Gabrielle welcomed him with everything she had. She soon came around him, fighting back a scream.

- I want everything..Iolaus panted into her neck. - I want you..He said grabbing her behind.

Gabrielle swallowed hard. She was scared. She'd never done that before. But then she remembered how good it felt to have Iolaus finger her just last night. She nodded. Iolaus pulled out. It took every last bit of self control he had to be able to do that. But he did. As Gabrielle turned her back to him he started the shower. Water always helps with relaxation. He pushed Gabrielle under the stream of hot water as he possessed her from behind. He desperately needed the friction.

He'd never seen anything as sexy as the water dripping down Gabrielle's back as she supported her weight on the wall in front of her. He gently pushed a finger inside of her. She moaned. A second finger. Another moan. His hand working her right nipple as his left hand stretched her. Delicious moans came from the beauty beneath him. He pounded her harder, squeezed her nipple harder and added another finger. Gabrielle moaned again. Louder.

- Fuck! That's so..fuck! She breathed out.

- You're so delicious. Iolaus whispered. His right hand went down to Gabrielle's clit, his left moved out to grab her hip as he pulled out of her only to plunge right back in, just in a tighter space. He sheathed himself inside of Gabrielle as she screamed out her pain. Iolaus stilled inside of her, allowing her to relax around him, but still worked her clitoris in tight circles.

- It hurts! Gabrielle whimpered.

- I promise it gets better..just relax..Iolaus soothed while he made sure that the hot water was falling right between them, helping Gabrielle's muscles relax faster. He gently slipped a finger inside of her.

Gabrielle was still whimpering in pain, but now pleasure was mixed in this and she didn't know what to make of all that she felt. The new sensations were driving her insane. She needed something. She needed more.

- Move..do something..She ordered Iolaus and he obeyed immediately.

Iolaus started slow as Gabrielle was still in pain, but, as the water kept dripping down on him as he entered, it helped with lubrication and Gabrielle's relaxation. It didn't take long for Gabrielle to forget the pain and beg for more. Iolaus instantly slammed harder into her as his hand worked her core. Gabrielle thought she'd die of pleasure as Iolaus found a special place inside of her. She let her head loll forward on her arms, closed her eyes and gave in to an all consuming orgasm. She felt Iolaus come hard inside of her. Suddenly the world did not matter. Nothing mattered as they both fell to their knees.

When Iolaus and Gabrielle got out of bed, in spite of their care, they woke up Hercules and Xena. They woke up gently, in each other's embrace. Xena had never felt such happiness. She felt her heart could not take it. Yet, somehow, it did. They spent much time just as they were, not moving, not talking, just enjoying the little time they knew they had together.

When they heard Gabrielle and Iolaus' moans of pleasure coming from the bathroom the both giggled. Hercules' hand started drawing gentle circles in Xena's back. She mirrored his actions, knowing all along to where those actions will lead. After all, that was what it had started it all just last night.

- Do you think you can handle another round? Hercules asked with a devilish smile.

Instead of an answer Xena just kissed his lips. She had aimed for a chaste kiss, but Hercules grabbed her by the back of the neck and deepened it until neither of them was able to breathe anymore. When Hercules finally allowed her to part from their kiss Xena got up and saddled his hips.

Hercules giggled, surprised at her eagerness. Not that he was complaining. Xena was amazing. He'd never met a woman who wanted him like she did. It was flattering. Arousing. Amazing. He wanted her right back. So much it hurt.

When Xena touched her lips to his Hercules met her ounce for ounce of passion. Before finding himself breathless again, Hercules broke their kiss by turning and pinning Xena under him. He gently caressed a hair strand out of her eyes and pressed their lips gently together.

Xena snuck her hands around Hercules' neck as he found a better place between Xena's deliciously naked legs. She wrapped her legs around his waist. Now Hercules' throbbing, aching, needing erection was sitting right on top of Xena's core, her heat making it hard on Hercules to follow his plan of going slowly and enjoying her body. He pressed his lips to Xena's mouth, her answer sending shivers down his spine, right to his groin.

He soon left her lips to kiss her neck. Slowly, gently. Xena let out a quiet whimper of pleasure.

- Oh, Hercules..She whispered in his ear, pulling him closer with all four of her limbs.

- Yes, Xena. He replied leaving her wanting to hear him say her name again. - Tell me what you want.

- You. I want you, Hercules. Inside of me. Hard. Rough. That's what I want. She answered looking him in the eyes, caressing his face.

- No. Not this time. Hercules answered. Her pout made him smile from the bottom of his heart. - I want to make love to you, Xena. Slow. Gentle. Please..give me that.

Xena's mouth dropped a little. Then a smile replaced her shock. She pressed her lips to Hercules' ever so gently.

Hercules allowed himself to slide inside her just a little as their lips massaged one another. When Xena gasped Hercules took over her mouth. She allowed Hercules to dominate her in every way. His hands moved to her breasts. Slowly moving over her skin. His thumbs teasing at the buds of her nipples. Hercules' lips left Xena's mouth for her neck. He slowly kissed his way from her ear to his collarbone, around her neck, to her other ear, down the middle of her chest. Hercules pushed her breasts together and took both her excited buds in his mouth, sucking on them lightly.

Xena let her head sink in the soft pillows and closed her eyes. Her senses were overwhelmed. She felt Hercules' tip gently push into her again and shifted her hips just a little to take more of him in. He slid right in with ease, but pulled right back out again, leaving Xena to desire him more. She groaned in disapproval. She needed to be filled. Apparently Hercules got the message because now he was right back inside of her. Xena shifted her hips upward.

As much as he wanted to, Hercules could not stop himself once Xena had him feel how ready she was. As soon as he pulled out he missed her heat and slammed right back inside. His thrusts became erratic as he felt Xena come undone under him, but he fought for self control. He wanted to drag it out. Make it last. He slowed down. Or he tried to. Xena did not allow him to slow, she bucked up to meet him as soon as she had come down from her high.

Hercules felt the pressure of his orgasm build up in his insides, but fought against it. Soon, he knew, soon Xena would come again - her fingernails were buried in his lower back. He felt her build up. He felt her come again. The sight of her in ecstasy made him loose his self control. He began ramming her into the mattress until the bed started to move and he came inside of her, filling her with his seed. When the pleasure went away they heard screams from the bathroom and began to smile.

- Who knew Iolaus is such an animal? Hercules giggled.

- Who knew Gabrielle was such a screamer? Xena replied with a huge grin on her face.

- The two of you last night..Hercules' eyes turned lustful again. - Did you ever do that before? He asked.

- What do you mean?

- Kiss another woman..have sex with her..?

- I had kissed other women before, yes. Gabrielle hadn't. Neither of us had sex with another woman..ewww..Xena replied with honesty.

- Women..Hercules caught on..as in..more than one..as in..how many?

- Curiosity killed the cat. Xena replied with a smile as Gabrielle and Iolaus emerged from the bathroom. Gloriously naked in the morning sun light. Hercules was still nice and warm inside Xena, but he didn't bother to move.

- Oh, man! At least get off her..Iolaus teased.

- Yeah..nice screaming..Hercules retorted.

- Hercules..I think we need a shower..or..at least..I do..

- WE need a shower..

Hercules and Xena took their shower. Their lips barely parted the entire half hour.

Iolaus and Gabrielle spent the little time they had together in a hug. No words were needed or wanted. They just pretended for a while.

Soon after both men left. Back to the real world. They left behind two blissfully happy women that would never forget the night where all bets were off while dreams came true.

**THE END**


End file.
